In the devices for drawing-off and winding yarn in an open-end spinning machine, it is difficult to meet all the technological requirements for the formation of a cross wound cylindrical, particularly conical bobbin, and to make sure that the construction of the machine is simple from the point of view of spinning-in yarn. In an open-end spinning machine, yarn is produced in the rotor of the spinning unit and is drawn-off by a pair of draw-off rollers, in which the yarn is led onto a bobbin leaning on a winding roller with the distribution of yarn. However, during the cross winding of the yarn on the bobbin, different lengths of the yarn travel path arise when the yarn is being distributed from one extreme position to another, and, as a result, the yarn is wound under unequal tensions.
CZ 303880 discloses a drum intermediate storage of yarn for a textile machine which comprises a driven rotary drum with a compensatory rotary arm, where the driven rotary drum is coupled with a first drive composed of an electric motor and the compensatory arm is coupled with a second drive composed of an electric motor, whereby both motors are connected to a control system of the spinning machine. The outlet portion of the driven rotary drum is provided at its end, i.e. by the compensatory rotary arm, with an extension that restricts or prevents undesired yarn slipping from the working surface of the driven rotary drum outside the movable compensatory arm. The movable compensatory arm is provided at its free end with a yarn guide which runs around the outer circumference of the outlet portion of the drum and acts on the yarn in a defined manner.
However, there is a disadvantage that limits the applicability of this drum intermediate storage of yarn—namely the presence of the extended portion of the drum near the movable compensatory rotary arm, which means that it is necessary to construct the yarn guide on the movable rotary arm substantially in the shape of a bent elongated body of a circular cross section, such as a wire.
The goal of the invention is to eliminate or at least minimize the disadvantages of the background art, and, above all, to improve the applicability of the drum intermediate storage of yarn.